Cressida Rewse
"The sun shined brighter the day I met you, as if knowing that day would change everything. I remember seeing you and thinking 'ah, that explains it,' so I stole your book and called you a troll to get your attention. Modern love, am I right?" - Randall 'Redneck' Raines til Cressida. Frankrike og lite penger Cressida ble født inn i en fullblods familie og er det yngste barnet til Cassedy og Emilie Rewse. Hun har to eldre søsken, en bror med navn Joel Henrik og en søster med navn Hani. Foreldrene hadde ikke planlagt det tredje barnet, og hadde heller ingen penger til å kjøpe ting de trengte. Derfor ble sengen hennes en slitt pappeske med laken og puter. For store klær, for lite omsorg. Med foreldre som var mye borte, ble tette søskenbånd oppbygd. Joel er den Cressida satt sin kjærlighet på, allerede fra dag 1. og utover, har Joel vært favoritten. Ikke for å glemme Hani, som også viste mye omsorg til den lille. Ettersom årene kom og gikk, ble foreldrene enda mer fraværende enn de noen gang hadde vært. De tre søsknene gjorde alt de kunne finne på, som ikke inneholdt penger. Da Cressida fylte 4, hadde Joel og Hani klart å sanke sammen noen små kroner for å kjøpe hennes første bamse, den bamsen har hun enda med seg hvor enn hun er, til minne om broren. Ettersom ungene vokser opp, reiser Joel på skolen og blir borte ganske lenge, noe Cressida ikke skjønner. Samme med Hani, 5 år etter Joel, reiser hun på skolen også. Brått står jenta alene med foreldrene som ikke engang snakker med hun. En dag, når jenta er 8 og leker med bamsen sin, merker hun foreldrene stresse rundt, ikke tørr hun å spørre hva det er. Når foreldrene vil fortelle det, får hun nyheten om at hennes 10 år eldre bror omkom i en ulykke. Han hadde lenge drømt om å bli en rumpeldunk spiller, noe som istedenfor tok livet hans. Fra og med den dagen satt jenta seg ett mål om å bli spiller selv. Skolen Beauxbatons Da jenta ble gammel nok, ble hun selv sendt på skolen. Ikke var hun klar for å bli kjent som søsteren til han som omkom på trening, men slik gikk det til. Årene på skolen ble harde, folk gjorde narr av hun. Ikke bare på grunn av broren, men det å være rødhåret var vist ikke noe særlig fint på folk. Hun tilbragte meste tiden av skoleårene alene, noen ganger med søsteren. Fordelen, hun lærte mye ettersom ingen dro hun med på ting. Hvorfor behandlet folk hun og Hani totalt annerledes? Hani var elsket, Cressida hatet. Livet gir ikke mening. Beauxbatons hadde ikke særlig mye å by på, annet en tortur og smerte. Helt fra 1. klasse til slutten av 5. klasse, hadde jenta gått ensom rundt og sett på mens folk gjorde narr av hun, til intet gjorde følelsene hennes. Med ett liv uten venner og uten en storebror å gå til, ble livet nok så hardt. Hun begynte å unngå timene, holde seg i seng, ignorere folk. Til slutt fikk hun nok, satt ned foten og sa ifra. Ting ble bedre en liten stund for den da værende 15 åringen, men det forandret seg fort da hun kom inn på skolens rumpeldunk lag. Hun ga opp rumpeldunk, og foreldrene bestemte seg for å endelig bry seg om hun, og tok hun med seg over til London. Det begynner hun på Galtvort. Galtvort I starten av 6. klasse begynte jenta på Galtvort, og havnet i Griffing. Hun hadde egentlig mistet all håp om ett bedre liv på skolen, helt til det viste seg at folka på Galtvort var bedre klassekamerater. Hun fikk seg fort venner og ble vand til følelsen av å ikke være alene. Hun startet å tilbringe tid på biblioteket, fra ettermiddagen til leggetid, med mindre hun var med venner. Ett spesielt vennskap, er vennskapet med idioten Randall 'Redneck' Raines, som i starten napper til seg dagboken hennes og videre får hun til å rydde hele biblioteket i jakten på boka. Det viser seg at gutten har hatt boken i jakken sin, omtrent hele tiden. Han trygler om å bli tilgitt, men ting tar tid. Jenta vil sike seg at han ikke har lest boken, før hun i det hele tatt tilgir han. Siden den gang, har Cressida alltid hatt ett godt øye med gutten og beundret han, usikker på om han viste det eller ikke. Når hun får vite at han har begynt å date en annen, føler hun seg forlatt, noe hun ikke burde. Hun og Randall 'Redneck' snakker ikke lenger så veldig mye, men de holder kontakten. Istedenfor å fokusere på det som foregår mellom Randall 'Redneck' denne jenta, fokuserer hun på skolen og andre venner. Ting går sakte, men hun trives. Lengter ikke hjem til foreldrene som hun engang gjorde. I slutten av 6. klasse får hun vite at søsteren hennes er funnet død, og verden faller i grus. Nå har hun ingen å støtte seg på. Randall 'Redneck' er borte, hun aner ikke hvor han er. Vennene hennes forstår ikke, fordi hun ikke sier noe. Hun får ikke tak i Randall 'Redneck', og bestemmer seg da for å gi opp. Gutten hun hadde falt pladask for siden første sekund, er vist borte. Brått er gutten tilbake, og de får igjen god kontakt. Halvveis inn i 7. klasse drar foreldrene hun med seg hjem til Frankrike, og hun får ikke si hvorfor til noen. Derfor etterlater hun Randall 'Redneck' alene, med dårlig samvittighet, knust hjerte og hettegenseren hans har hun med seg. Tilbake i Frankrike Jenta får ikke gjort så særlig mye, ikke får hun studere, ikke får hun forlate leiligheten. Hun gjør seg klar for at det er dette livet hun kommer til å leve for alltid. Vennene hennes sender hun noen ugler og spør hva som skjer, hun svarer med at ingen skjer, bare at de igjen måtte flytte. Hun bruker mesteparten av tiden på å skrive et brev til Randall 'Redneck', som hun til slutt sender. Men hun får aldri lest svaret, for foreldrene brenner brevet før hun engang rekker ta på det. Og der står hun igjen alene. Gjenforening med Raines kommerrr